Another Dawn of the Dead
by TuckerL
Summary: Jason Rhuler is a brilliant writer, and this is his story that began with the death of his daughter ... Vivian.


Chapter One

The television was on in the living room, but he payed little attention. Omar Loomis, the newscaster, had a very distinctive voice; scratchy and hoarse. He was concluding his reports for the evening, and making small talk with his co-anchor. The program had ended as they both gave out their fake laughs. The credits popped on each side of the screen as Jason finally glanced over with the remote in his hand and turned the television off.

It struck him that it was ten-thirty, and Alicia was not home yet. As he stared into his now-empty plate of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes; Jason Rhuler realized he had once again started dinner without his wife. Their daughter, Vivian, was already fed, and tucked in for the night. She was ranting and raving about their neighbor, Ana. Alicia wasn't very attentive to her own daughter, not like Anna.

Alicia's ritualistic late nights at the magazine before going to the prints; were taking it's toll on their marriage. Jason himself was a writer, freelance. He had worked at the same publishing company as Alicia. They had meet there, the same first day as interns. Alicia's heart was in it, and stayed aboard. Jason moved on to find himself. His novel was almost complete, and publishers were at his doorstep.

As Jason started on dishes, he heard the front door open, but ignored it. Alicia didn't bother to acknowledge her entrance. She hung up her coat, and threw her purse onto the sofa. Jason could hear her heels clatter their way into the kitchen, and stop at the door. He took a deep breath and continued to wash dishes.

"Vivian asleep?" She asked as she approached him.

"Yes." He bothered not to turn around, even after stood by his side.

"I'm sorry I should have called. But you know tonight is a very crazy night for me."

Jason kept his head down. "I do."

Alicia scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Please, Jase. I don't want to do this. I don't feel well. I've had a really long, and busy day alright."

He finally looked at her, and their eyes meet. She did look exhausted. When she left the house her hair was tight in a bun; now I laid limp around her shoulders. He noticed she had a bandage on her hand.

"What happened?" He asked.

Alicia looked at it, and sighed. "Some guy brought his sick kid to work. Something happened, they had to rush him into an ambulance. But not before the little shit bit me. I'm going to have Ana look at it in the morning."

"Vivian was talking about her again today. They're going skating tomorrow." Jason looked at her, as if he were waiting for her eyes to flare with jealousy.

"So." She replied, as she picked at a piece of chicken on the counter.

"Don't you find it odd your daughter is spending more quality time with the neighbor, than you? Her own mother."

"Ugh." Alicia scoffed. "God damnit Jase. This again."

"Alicia. You don't know what you're missing ..."

"I've had it with this shit. I'm going to bed."

"Alicia." Jason called for her. "Alicia! Ali!"

She slammed their bedroom door. This night, like any other night was the same. Jason finished the dishes, and plastic wrapped the leftovers for Alicia. The computer was still running, and he shut it down. Jason grabbed a family photo of the trio. Vivian looked just like her mother. Yet she carried her father's carefree characteristics. The photo was taken at a happier time, before Alicia took an executive assistants position.

Jason took the photo with him, and sat on the couch. The two glasses of wine he had with dinner was taking its toll. Aside from writing a chapter before starting dinner, Jason had mowed the lawn, and trimmed the hedges in the back yard. Jason had planned to finally buy Vivian the dog she always wanted, and wanted everything to be ready for it.

The lights were still on, but Jason was too tired to care. The family photo laid on top of him as he soon comfortably fell asleep.

It was almost five forty-five in the morning. There was a thud. Followed by patter of little feet running from one room to the next. Jason had heard it, yet kept his eyes closed. He knew it was Vivian running into his bedroom to give him a morning kiss before she ran to watch her morning cartoons. Jason laid there, in wait. It was soon he remembered he fell asleep on the couch, and Vivian was to find his side of the bed empty.

There was silence, it felt like an hour of silence. Jason felt impulse to drift back to sleep. Suddenly, there was an unfamiliar growl. The intense volume awakened Jason with a big leap in his heart.

The growl continued, but now a squeal had followed it. The squeal intensified as well, and it turned into a full blown scream. Jason's heart dropped. It was Vivian.

"Vivi!" Jason shouted.

He ran into the hallway, the door to the master bedroom was slightly open, and a figured walked passed it. Jason threw the door open. On the floor was Vivian. She was looking straight up, and she was bleeding from her mouth. Vivian's eyes were wide with fear, and her life was slipping away.

"Oh, my god." Jason was about to grab her in his arms, but the growl roared behind him.

Jason turned around, and saw a pale white Alicia. Her eyes weren't her own, they were a greyish green. Alicia charged for him, and her hands clutched his arms, and she leaned into him.

"Alicia, what the fuck?" Jason grunted as he forcefully tried to push her away.

Her mouth snapped at him, and he knew she was trying to bite him. Vivian's blood was still fresh on her lips. But Alicia was hungry for more. She didn't talk, she just growled and snarled.

Jason finally, pushed Alicia off him. Her body fell onto the bedroom door, and it shut hard. Alicia only bounced off, and charged for him again. He dodged, and she fell onto the bed.

"What the fuck did you do?" He tried to ask her, but she didn't respond.

She snarled again and lunged for him. Jason backed into the dresser, his hand gripped something hard. He swung it at her as soon as she was within reaching distance. Alicia's thick silver jewelry box flung into view as it bashed against the side of her head. Blood spattered onto him and the mirror behind him. Alicia moved no more; her body fell instantly and he felt a thud at his feet.

Out of breath, Jason was beginning to panic, but did not move. The room was quiet, although outside it seemed as if there was a distant commotion barely within earshot. It seemed like an hour before he finally moved. Vivian's bare feet were shaking as the bed hid the rest of her body.

"Vivi, baby?" Jason rushed to side once again. "Vivian?" Tears had started as he knew the horror he'd see again as the top of her lip had gone missing. "Oh, little girl." He lifted her from the floor, and cradled her. She was struggling and fighting for what life she had left in her. Jason knew she would die, still he reached above him and sought the telephone. He dialed ... 9 ... 1 ... 1.

There was a loud announcement tone followed by an operator's voice. "All circuits are busy."

Jason bothered not to give it another try. He threw the handheld phone across the room as it yanked the cord from the wall socket.

"Shit!" He cried in tears. "Fuck!"

He looked down at Vivian. She seemed to be having a seizure. He held her closer, and kept her head at his heart. Finally she stopped moving. She was not dead. Her throat was clicking, as if she were swallowing. He knew she was trying to breathe.

"Oh, sweetheart." He rocked her a few times. The phone erupted into the loud repetitive error tone.

Jason gently laid Vivian down back onto the floor just as her clicking has stopped. She was dead. Jason did not haste to move. He wanted to take is daughter away. He did not know whether or not to go to a hospital or a police station. Then a few muffled gunshots stole his attention. He quickly ran to the living room window for any sign of life.

And there was ...


End file.
